


Undiplomatic Meetings

by ShadowEtienne



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowEtienne/pseuds/ShadowEtienne
Summary: Leia accompanies Bail to a secret meeting with Saw Gerrera. Jyn isn't sure what to make of the Princess of Alderaan at first.





	Undiplomatic Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).



Seven-year-old Princess Leia Organa had begged her father for weeks to be allowed to see what he did in his secret work. Each time he went to a meeting, he had told her that it was too dangerous for her to come, until finally he had agreed to let her join him. Bail told her that there would be another child there for this meeting, but Leia mostly wanted to see what her father did. He had told her that it was a secret that she would have to guard, but Leia was good at keeping secrets.

 

* * *

 

Nine-year-old Jyn Erso was nervous to leave the island on Wrea where Saw had kept her safe since she had been forced to flee Lah’mu. He’d been teaching her to defend herself, and she proudly carried a blaster her belt. Saw said that it was time for her to see what the universe was like and join him in his work. This meeting was the first time he was bringing her off Wrea, and he wanted her there because he had convinced Senator Bail Organa to bring his daughter along. Perhaps, she could help him convince Bail to their side by befriending his daughter. Jyn wasn’t entirely sure that she knew how, but she was lonely. It had been years since she had talked to someone her own age.

 

* * *

 

Leia stuck close to her father’s leg as she followed him into the meeting place. It was in a storeroom, half carved into a cavern, and it did not seem like the sort of place that her father went. There were various crates scattered around, and someone had arranged a few of them into an office. Nearby, a few more had been arranged into what looked like a child-sized immitation. Leia’s curiosity made her look around, searching the shadows for whoever they were meeting. Bail rested his hand on her shoulder. “They won’t be in the room yet. Saw would want to watch us before meeting us.” Leia stepped a little bit closer to her father and turned towards the entrance. She was sure her father would not bring her anywhere unsafe, but it was creepy. Suddenly, a tall man appeared, a girl beside him. Leia focused on the girl, offering a small smile.

 

* * *

 

Jyn watched as Saw set up the space. He told her, “You always want the defensible position, even when meeting with someone as peaceful as Senator Bail Organa. Even if you trust who you’re meeting, someone could follow them.” They tucked themselves away in a side room and watched the vid feed that Saw set up as Bail investigated the room. Jyn was fascinated by the girl with him. She seemed secure just being beside him, and Jyn missed her father. Saw made her feel safe because he would kill anything that might threaten her, but he didn’t make her feel safe the same way her father had. When they entered the room, and the girl smiled at her, Jyn tentatively offered her own smile.

 

* * *

 

They were left alone in the child sized meeting space, just far enough that they could only hear a low rumble of voices, Leia regally marched up to the girl, extending her hand to shake hands. She said, “I am Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. It is a pleasure to meet you.” The other girl huffed in laughter but shook her hand anyhow. “I’m Jyn. Nice to meet you Leia.” Leia beamed at her, unused to anyone who wasn’t at least three times her own age and a relative greeting her informally. Her own speaking cadence dropped from the formality level she normally had with new acquaintances. “I’m seven, how old are you Jyn? Do you normally go to meetings with your guardian?”

 

* * *

 

Jyn was surprised but relieved when Leia suddenly dropped the formality. She tentatively replied, “I’m nine. And no, it’s the first time.” Leia seemed like someone she could trust. Something about her sudden open friendliness made Jyn like her. Saw told her that those feelings were dangerous, but her mother told her that wherever you were, some people wanted to do what was right, and sometimes you had to trust your heart. Jyn added, “Saw’s only guarded me for about a year. My mom died.” Leia nodded understandingly. “So did mine, though I have a new one. I don’t really remember the first one, but she was beautiful and kind. I’m adopted.” Jyn didn’t have time to focus on the surprising revelation because she heard Saw’s voice raising in irritation. She turned quickly to see what was going on.

 

* * *

 

Leia reacted nearly as quickly. Her father still sounded calm, but she knew that he could speak calmly in the most dire circumstances. She glanced at Jyn and saw that she looked worried. She whispered, “Should we sneak over and see if we can hear what they’re arguing about?” Jyn looked uncertain but nodded. The two of them tiptoed from crate to crate until they were closer. They heard Bail say, “I agree with you. The Imperial forces need to be dealt with everywhere they are oppressing worlds, but the citizens need to be given the chance to hold the reins of their own freedom. We cannot sacrifice them beside their oppressors.” Saw scowled at him, voice still tense. “Sometimes there are casualties in a war. There isn’t time to save everyone.” Bail sighed, “I believe in many of your goals Saw. I know that you worked with the Jedi once. I believe, like my Jedi friends did, that innocents should be protected. I will work with you, but I hope that you will consider that.” Leia and Jyn glanced at each other without saying anything and crept back.

 

 

* * *

 

As they left, Leia extended a hand to Jyn again and asked, “Friends?” Jyn nodded, shaking her hand, and she smiled as she and Saw headed back to their ship. She wondered if she would ever meet the Princess again.


End file.
